This invention relates to an apparatus for use in learning and/or practicing snow skiing techniques.
The most important maneuvering in snow skiing is making controlled turns of skis to achieve a desired direction of travel and/or to vary the speed of travel. There are certain ski techniques, with which a skier should be familiar in order to have complete control of his skis. These techniques can be practiced on an exerciser which can simulate conditions experienced in snow skiing.
There is a great variety of ski exercise equipment that allows a trainee to practice ski techniques. However, there is no available equipment that allows freedom of feet movement that a skier experiences in actual skiing. They do not provide means for the skier's hands to be supported, nor means to compel him to keep his knees and ankles in a flexed position.